


A Tryst in Texas

by MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, there be somewhat descriptive sex, upping the rating just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark/pseuds/MyWordsKnowWhatYouReadInTheDark
Summary: A stray Militia soldier gets more than she bargained for, when she decides to help a wayward waif.





	A Tryst in Texas

**Author's Note:**

> _**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own the rights to "Revolution" or its affiliated characters (That was formerly NBC and WB Studios/Universal. Currently DC comics?) Awesomeness of the characters is totally owned by the actors who portrayed them. I just play around with the characters in my head for the fun of it; I make no money off of this what-so-ever. I may ride them hard, I may get them dirty; but I put them away clean for the next person who wants to enjoy them.
> 
>  
> 
> \- - - - - - - - -
> 
> Usually I have newer Author's notes to add, but I did a pretty good job months ago. Only thing I want to add is that the scene in my head was any dusty dry sandy almost barren brown wasteland. Take your pick. Texas worked because they went there with the show, but mainly it works well for the title of this. ;- )
> 
>  
> 
> Posted: 26 June 2017 (updated/edited 7 July with notes anticipating posting my fics online)
> 
> [ The timeline with the show might be iffy. My memory for that stuff is horrible. (Even though I've been watching it lately.) This is meant to be written just about anywhere after the tower. Somewhere before the comic though. ]
> 
> Rated: Mature / 18+
> 
> OC/Sebastian Monroe. [ Much room here where Bass is all about someone in canon from the show. I left it up to the reader's imagination. I know who _I_ was thinking of. ]
> 
> Revolution and all its characters belong to NBC/Universal  
> the character Kate Honda, (former) Monroe Republic solider, belongs to me.

 

\---------------------------------------------

**A Tryst in Texas  
**

She dodged though the crowd efficiently, a quick pace, but not so hurried to stand out. Her senses like a cat's whiskers, honed over nearly a decade of rigorous training; not bumping into a single person.  So far from home on these dusty roads, tempered by a merciless sun, she was noticed by a few people for what she was wearing, but none made to detain her.  Her soldier's uniform helped to keep most people at bay even in this enemy territory (well, her General's enemy, not hers.)  The dark charcoal shirt shone blue in the intense light, the black pants tanned with the red sand. The hilt of her M branded sword though, shined brightly, well polished from good care, and smoothed with age.

She hoped to make it to the general store before they closed, supposedly it was a good place for intel... and carrots. She hadn't had some good fresh produce since she had left the Republic. Her stomach rumbled at the thought of the flavor it could add to the stew tonight.

She was half a block away, when her subconscious caught sight of the man in the alley.   It was a few more paces before her feet caught up with her brain.  Usually Texans took care of their own, so this vagabond must be new in town with out any connections. When she took full stock of him, he looked like an old fashioned homeless person; scruffy, dingy, and with out a hope in the world.  She knew vulture bait when she spotted it, this man looked quite dehydrated.  She slowly approached him as if he were an injured wild animal.  "Hey Mister, you looked parched.  Would you like a drink from my canteen."  At first he didn't look up, then her boots entered his vision.  He almost looked startled at being acknowledged. Then he looked her over appraisingly; all the way from the top of her brown curled head and hazel eyes, to her dusty boots, back up to where she was digging the canteen out of her pack. He smiled at her, almost a smirk, and ground out, "Sure, that would be nice." He finished taking a few slow sips and handed it back to her. With sadness in her voice now she admitted, "I wasn't sure you'd take it. I've literally went to offer help to people before, and they shot themselves in the head to escape me." He scoffed, "I can believe it, but it seems a bit dramatic." "Hey, I'm going to be staying in town tonight, you want to share a hotel room?" His eyes got big. She continued but hadn't noticed at first, "I'll pay, I have enough, I can order an extra cot and you can get washed up... Oh no no no! I just thought you'd like somewhere soft and safe to sleep." He was laughing now and started to choke. She offered him some more water.  "How do you know I won't kill you or worse?"  She shrugged, "I wouldn't have survived this long if it weren't for my instincts. I gotta run before the store closes, I'll meet you back here in an hour."  The light brown haired man was shaking his head and chuckling, "Alright. but I have a couple quick questions."  "Shoot, make it quick."  "What is one of you doing so far out here?" He indicated to her uniform. He knew he hadn't sent any troops out this way that would have reached the area by now. "Been in for nearly a decade now; needed some R&R... and General Monroe doesn't offer R&R." He mulled it over... true enough. Still, his eye twitched. No need to blow his cover. "Absconding or actual vacation?"  "Just temporary AWOL." "Ah... well I think your vacation is about to be permanent; might want to lose the uniform." She had no time to ask what he meant though, as the clock tower bell started to signal four o'clock and she had to make a made dash to the store now; pretty sure any information was going to cost extra.

After attending to business at the general store she went to secure a nice hotel room. It wasn't too hard in this bustling city to find one that had bigger than closet sized rooms, wash basins, and a common cooking area. The price however was enough to make her hesitate. She had been able to negotiate back down to what she thinks is the going rate. She kept wearing the uniform out on the road because it offered her protection. Sure, it brought trouble too, but usually it was worth the risk. And in cases like this, usually she could have charmed the pants off a zebra.

She came back to the alley with two keys. The man had dozed off again, this time a bit more hidden off the beaten path. She got to take him in a bit better. He seemed to try to keep well groomed. His clothes say he'd been out on the road a while, but his hair and face said he took to the basic rituals of civilization as often as possible. A bit of facial hair just past stubble, and his hair looked like it could be so soft if not caked with southern grime. The lines on the face told a story of stress, long time rooted agony. The grey weaving throughout the blondish curls spoke of how aged this man was, it barely added up with the youthful face he had while awake. She sighed... the blackout had aged a lot of the survivors. She toed his boot.   He startled awake and was in a defensive position faster than a snarling mongoose and just as deadly, having pulled out a blade so quick, it was like a magic act. Pulling a curtain was slower. She was impressed and dismayed all at once. Good training, bad life. She smiled gently at him, "let's get you some place... safer." He "hmmph'd", putting the knife away and indicating for her to take the lead. She handed him one key. When they got to the hotel he whistled. "Fancy." (Really, his quarters in Philly had been MUCH nicer, but he knew that this was one of the more expensive establishments in town.) "How did you pay for it?"  "With credits." "Well yeah..."  "Odd jobs here and there. Mostly farm work and trading. You go wash up, I'm going to make dinner, I'm starving."  He nodded and went up the stairs following the sign that indicated the direction of the number on the key.

Stew was going to be simple. Jackrabbit, some dried bear she traded for, carrots, chicory root, biscuit root, and parsley.  
One of the people at a pot closest to her, a mousy woman with a plain face, kept eying up her things. She met the other woman's eye to let her know she seen, and went back to cutting up the carrots. Mousy woman spoke up "fancy sword you got there."  "Yup. kept me safe many years."  "Name's Clara Marge, but you can call me Clara."  Kate nodded "Honda, I go by Honda." (Sure it was her fake made up last name, but it was the last name she's been using since she enlisted.)  Clara laughed, "Like the cars, if you say so."  "No, it's a family name from Japan," Kate snapped back defensively.  Clara was kowtowed, "Sorry, didn't mean to make fun of you, I just never heard it as a name before." Kate nodded "It's okay, most people don't believe I have any Japanese anyhow... It's a long story."  "Okay Honda, trade you some salt and pepper for one of those yellow roots."  Kate's eyebrows rose. The biscuit root was hard to come by this time of year, she should have sold some at the general store since they were so valuable; she hadn't thought to trade one for a packet of seasonings.   It certainly would help with the flavor of the stew.   "Hanna & Jack over there will probably even trade you a bay leaf for that small one."  "Deal." She handed over two small biscuit roots, and Clara handed over a pinch of pepper and a tablespoon of salt. She yelled over to Hanna & Jack, "Bay leaf for biscuit root!" and pointed at the pile. They nodded enthusiastically, and came right over. They were simply delighted. "You certainly came to the right place if you don't like boring meals."   Kate smiled. "Will probably be the tastiest meal I've had in two years."  Jack pointedly looked at her uniform. "That recent eh? You had to bring in a big prize for that kind of reward," and laughed.  She laughed and shook her head and then the smile faded. "That was the good part about being stationed in and near Philly, is sometimes we got edible meals."  He put his hand on her shoulder, "Sorry I brought it up." She nodded solemnly. She could tell he had his own story, had lived in the Republic, and had lost someone close to him. "My apologies too sir."  It was his turn to nod, and he gave a brief reassuring squeeze to her arm. Jack and Hanna returned to their pot.  "Thanks Clara for starting the trade."  "No problem. You're new here. Some of us are only here for a few days, Some of us have been longer, but we each pass on the tradition."   "At first I thought you were going to try swiping some of my veggies."   "It's like that most places, sorry I gave that impression. Besides, you're in Texas."   Kate laughed at the implication. "Of course."  Thieving was taken very seriously here, and this was a well regulated city.

Two hours later she was pouring the contents into a serving vessel and cleaning out another pot. (rule here. Your pot is hot, clean out someone else's. It worked nicely.) When she arrived at the room she was surprised to see the man sitting in an arm chair reading a book, a faint hint of alcohol on the air. He marked his page and looked up. She stood there with the door ajar, staring. He cleaned up nicely and was actually a bit handsome in a rugged sort of way. (Damn, she needed to get laid, if she was considering "laying" with someone she just met. Maybe she should go see Matt in Marpole,[1.] he had been decent enough to her and was really good looking. Maybe his new girlfriend won't mind.) The afternoon sun highlighted his blue eyes and made his hair gleam. His coat was off and she seen it had indeed been hiding a figure much in need of food. Not sickeningly so, just a bit too lean. She remembered herself and shut the door with her foot. "Seen a ghost?" "No, just remembered some business out of town." (Partially the truth at least.) "Thought you'd come down for company or be asleep." "Apologies M'lady, I prefer alone time." He stood and walked over to take the tureen with piping hot contents and set it on the dresser so her hands were free. "Thanks." She set down her bag and pulled out the borrowed bowls and spoons and handed them over. She didn't want to track sand everywhere so she took off her boots at the door. After taking off her bracers and gaiters, she loosened the drawstrings on her pant legs and undid the top button on her shirt to let out some body heat. "This is g-good," His last word hitching as the button came undone. She wasn't even looking, figuring his throat was raw from dehydration. "I try my best, I miss pre-blackout meals, and do what I can to replicate them."  "Frozen dinners are not food."  "Hey, I'll eat this whole thing by myself. Home-cooked I'll have you know."  He raised the spoon hand up defensively, "I joke, I joke."  "Hmmph."  He quirked an eyebrow, "How old are you anyhow?"   "Old enough to know the joke thing is a misquote, and that I miss Saturday morning shows like Volton, Fraggle Rock, and Punky Brewster."  At first, he smiled at the memories, then, "Nooo." Total disbelief.  "I may look young, but it's all in how you choose to deal with what challenges life throws at you."  He just blinked at that for a moment. "This really is good though."  "Thanks," she picked up a bowl and started eating, he was gentleman enough that he had spooned out some for her. "Mmmm," The spices and carrots really did make a big difference. After savoring it for a bit, her eyes closing, and her tongue licking across her lips, she added "They were trading ingredients down in the courtyard, so that helped out." The tongue licking up the bit of stew juices hadn't escaped his notice. He almost had let a groan escape, and he became a bit aroused. He needed to focus, blue balls be damned. He had no idea who she was. For all he knew she was just posing as one of his, or could be one of his and wanted him dead. Hell, everyone wanted him dead. Besides, it wasn't _her_ lips he was envisioning kissing.

She was halfway through her bowl when she remembered... "What were you saying earlier about ditching my uniform? I know it draws a lot of negative attention... but you said something about my vacation being permanent."  It visibly took him by surprise and he looked up from taking a drink of water. He finished before answering.   "You're not planning on turning me in are you," she asked with a bit of panic in her voice.   "Cool your horses," he hesitated not knowing how much he should tell her. "Philly and Atlanta gone..."   "What do you mean gone," Kate asked skeptically, looking at him like he was a bit crazy.  "As in nuked, some crazy ass got a hold of the power."   "Wouldn't news like that have spread here by now?"  "I had people on the inside that heard rumors about what was going down, people who were trying to stop it. When it failed, we high tailed it out of the Republic."  She looked at him suspiciously, "How does one come by such information?" Her hand itching to drop her spoon and go for her pistol. Usually the people that were privy to that kind of info were either high ranking, or very dangerous, or both. Her memory couldn't recall this man ever being in the circles she knew to have that type of clearance in the capitol.  He noticed her body language "Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you. Well, at least you haven't given me a reason to yet."  "Fair enough." Her stance relaxed some.  "Lets just leave it at that I came by it. But I'm telling you, the Monroe Republic is absolved at the moment and isn't coming back any time soon," a bitter angry, but determined look crossed over the man's face; coldness edged at his voice. Eyes shifting from a bright blue to a steely thundercloud grey.  She bet when angry, this man had made many a people back down with just a look, and a few words. After that he left her to finish her meal in peace. She didn't ask any more questions.

She was halfway though her second bowl when she thought to invite him to have more. He gladly did, but only taking half a portion this time. The timing of the host couldn't have been better. She was bringing around complimentary small loaves of bread for the paying guests. It went perfectly with the stew.

"Well, if I don't hear anything, then I'm assuming I still have a job, If not then I guess I go look for my family. What about you?"   "Still don't believe me?"   "I don't trust society in general anymore. Keeps me alive. Individuals I trust. And I trust I don't want to know there are new monsters lurking about. The 'devil I know' ya know?"   He just nodded. He was used to people calling him a monster, he came to terms that he had become one, and he was glad she acknowledged there were worse out there. And he was starting to suspect she really had no idea who he was... or she was really testing how much she could get away with.

"So, if we're going to be staying in the same room, names?"  Man, he seemed to be a man of few words, ah well, she usually tried to speak as little as possible unless the situation warranted it. She liked talking, but talking was information, information could be used against you. "Sure."  He held out a hand, and she accepted.  "Jimmy King."  "Kate Honda." He held her hand for a while, gripping it in the stalled handshake, laughing, before letting it go. She definitely look put off. "Everyone always thinks it's a joke. It's a family name."  He smiled at her, like a snake who's won a game of wits against a mouse. "I'm sure it is, just not your family's."  She gasped, no one in all her years had caught her careful wording.  "Relax, no one here's using their real name, let's not hold it against each other."   It felt good to admit it, and he had a feeling he was safe admitting that to her. He continued, "we have our reasons, whatever they are, but I assure you, it's a name I plan on going by for a while."  "Yeah, I've been using this one so long, sometimes I've felt like I'd forget my birth one."  His jaw muscle twitched, that meant she probably had used a false name when she joined the militia. "Is that so?" He tried to get more from her, but she wasn't giving.

When she asked him to go take care of dinner dishes, he had stalled. She finally got him to admit that there was a price on his head for pissing off some people and he was trying to lay low. All he'd tell her is he killed the wrong people. He tried to mollify her by offering to get some clean wash water. She accepted.

He was mostly a gentleman while she washed. He mostly stuck to reading his book, but he was curious, and was a thirsty man in the desert. There were plenty of scars consistent with being a soldier, but they did not take away from her beauty; they just told stories of her life. Obviously she had learned her lessons from each encounter or she wouldn't be here.

After washing she slipped into a shirt that she had stashed in her pack. Clearly it had seen better days, but had a bit more life left in it. Farm work shirt, explains how the uniform is still in good condition. It was long enough to cover most of her private areas. If she were to stretch, it might be a bit revealing. She took a dagger from her boot and took it to the bed with her, crawling in the covers. The night air filtering in through the opened windows cooling the room as the sun set. She yawned. "g'night James" (she hoped he didn't mind, but she thought James sounded more dignified.)  "Night Kate." He went and lit a candle at the far end of the room when there wasn't even enough light to read by.

He looked at the one arm settee, then he looked over at the bed where the young woman lay. He missed having a warm body to curl up against. She seemed pleasant enough, so full of light and hope. Maybe he could trust her enough, she seemed kind. But if she is one of his... well, there is no trusting one of his.

She could hear his boots coming across the floor boards, the slight thump, the tiny creeks on the old wood. He was good, very skilled, but he was no match against ancient forces. Besides, it seemed at the pace he was using, that he wasn't sneaking, but trying not to wake her up. The difference? Well, there is one. Intent. She was curious. She willed her hand to move and wrap around the hilt of her knife just in case. She kept her breathing slow and even, and her eyes closed. "Kate," he whispered. "HmMmMm," she murmured sleepily. "Kate, can I climb into bed... please."  "K, no gettn hndsy." He brushed his knuckles over her cheek then went to take off the rest of his clothes, besides his underwear. She lifted up the sheet when he came back, he crawled in, and then spooned her... at a respectable distance... keeping about an inch between them. "I'm surprised you said yes."  "I like the company. sleep now."  He brushed his fingertips over her shoulder, kissed it, then laid his head on his arm. He lay awake thinking about what his next course of action was going to be in this cross country trip. Soon his thoughts drifted back into this room. He couldn't help it, certain anatomy had started waking up when thinking about a certain someone. Now he had to scooch a bit further away from this someone in the here & now and there wasn't far to go as his butt was now pressed into the cold hard wall. Hopefully he hadn't woken her up. Before he drifted off, he mused out loud, softly mostly to himself, "I still can't believe you don't know who I am."  Now that piqued her curiosity, but she continued pretending to be asleep; and soon was actually asleep.

She woke up a few hours later with the urge to pee and something else. When she came back to the room, she was greeted with a knife to the throat. Her breath hitched and she put her arms out. She was good in a lot of situations, but she was absolutely screwed in this one. All positions were covered.  Abruptly it left her throat and her captor backed away. "Sorry, I can never be too careful."  "Wow, you are one of the most paranoid people I have ever met."  "So I've been told... but it's kept me alive. But seriously... I do apologize Kate."   "Mr.King, no harm, no foul. Honestly, I probably,.. I have done the same thing in the past."

"Back to bed," he asked cautiously.  "Yeah, after my heart slows down."  She bit her bottom lip. Something was bothering her and on her mind. "But can you sleep on the couch," she pointed at it. She added, "It's not about this."   He made calculations, looking her over in the dim light of the sputtering candle. He approached her and brushed his knuckles over her cheek, she tried to turn away from it but stopped as it reached her jaw and she found herself leaning into it.  "Is it that you want something," he asked almost with a hopeful purr in his voice. When she didn't respond either way, he brushed his lips over hers, testing the waters. She didn't back away, and after a moment she kissed back, making it more firm and an actual kiss (as opposed to the question it had been.) She backed away, "I shouldn't."  "Why not?"  "We just met, I ... I dunno... I have to focus on duties."  "No boyfriend?"  "No, I'm not high ranking enough to have a steady relationship."  He had started kissing her jaw line. "What a shame, everybody needs someone to fight for. and you're such a loyal solider that even now over 1000 miles from home you can't have some fun?" He was toying with her. He was pointing out all these things, while his hands roamed. She was heating up and starting to respond to the touches. "mnnn, don't want to get pregnant."  He stopped his hands from roaming, and took her forearms gently and held onto them, stared her in her eyes. "If you will do this with me, I'll go get protection."  "At this hour?! The butcher is closed."  "Sex isn't the only thing they sell at brothels," he winked at her.  "Shit, why hadn't I thought of that. Could've saved me two weeks in the infirmary a few years back."  "So..." She leaned up and kissed his chin "Sure."  He was dressed quicker than lightning licking a wet golfer, and had a diamond in his pocket.

He was back 15 minutes later face covered in rouge and smelling of cheap perfume. She had lit another candle. Kate laughed at the soggy dog expression he was wearing. He washed as much off as he could.

They were in bed kissing and mapping out each others bodies, when Kate paused, "Mr. King,"  "God, you make me sound old," yet his dick twitched. In the right situation he thinks he could like hearing that moaned, err said.  "James, what did you mean when you said you couldn't believe I don't know who you are?"  He froze. A couple breaths before he relaxed and answered. "Nothing, nevermind."  A few more kisses and touches later. "Are you famous?"  "You could say that." At first he seemed annoyed, but it also seemed to spurn him on. He had put a little pressure on her body laying over top of her, and kissed her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth, working his way down to her neck where he possessively sucked and nibbled on it. Starting to rut into her thigh a little. She moaned a little and pushed her pelvis up to grind into his firmly. He came up from her neck to stare intently into her eyes. It had looked like he wanted to say something, but then he was fighting back a hunger. He gave into it letting the question go. "Do you want soft and gentle, or would you mind if I took charge?"  When he asked her that, there was such a ferocity that it almost scared her, but here he was controlling it and asking her what she wanted. "Tonight I need to go slow, I need loving, but God knows how I've been yearning for something passionate. We see where this leads?"   He leaned in to give her a deep kiss, planting his lips on hers and quickly letting his tongue glide into her mouth, filling it completely and taking control of the swirling. This was one of those kisses you could suffocate in, but not want to come up for air. When he released her from the soul sucking kiss of delicious doom, he replied "I'll see what I can do," and he kissed her on the tip of her nose. She actually giggled. It seemed so uncharacteristic coming from such a serious man.

And so it was, he entered her slowly, and great control over his body. She was surprised at how muscular he was for as lean as he was. Sure he could definitely stand a few more good meals, but for what he had on him, he was strong enough. His hand often cradled her neck, the kisses soft and languid. Oh how his moans were beautiful. Each one made her clench around him, and each time he gave a growl as he tried to keep control over his actions. As she got closer he proved his skill in what he could do with a few hip snaps. He was like a master whip cracker. He brought her to the very edge with it and finished her with a few hardy thorough thrusts. She tried her best to be quiet, still too embarrassed to make those noises with people about. He wanted her to let it out, but she refused. Still, it warmed his heart even if she did whisper his name... he just wishes it was his real name on her lips. A few more yanks and he was complete.

After a bit of freshening up, they climbed back into bed laying closely next to each other , fingers trailing here and there. She turned to him and happily proclaimed, "that was wonderful." He kissed her hair on the side of her head and nuzzled his nose into her cheek, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."   "I'd love another go 'round in the morning, but I'm afraid it'll put me behind schedule." Ah yes... another reason he didn't allow his female soldiers, "relations"... they just simply were weaker in that regard and he needed them at top notch. With the males it was just simply mind games and anger issues. Equality in unity. He nuzzled into her hair. "We'll roll with it.  Anything I could help you with to keep you on schedule?"  "Naw, you can't do the walking for me." She noticed when his hand got heavy, his arm soon followed, and he was fast asleep next to her. She wanted to go snoop in his belongings now that he piqued her curiosity, but knew it was wrong. Someone famous? Who could he be? Would he even have any traces of his former life? She soon followed him into dreamland.

When she woke, it was to him shaving. His clothes for the day set out on the sofa thingy. When he was done, the beard and mustache remained, but was well trimmed. He certainly looked rehydrated. The circles under his eyes somewhat diminished. "Morning, I ordered us some eggs and bacon."   "Thanks, you didn't have to."   "No, but I figure it's the least I could do for the stew."  "But can you afford it?" He gave her a disgruntled look "Of course. Just because I haven't taken care of myself doesn't mean I don't have money.  Most of this (he indicated himself) is from being on the run."  "So are you famous, or infamous?"  He thought about it a second... "both, depends on who you ask."  She smirked, "Maybe I should find a matching reward poster and turn you in."   He could tell she was joking, smiled confidently, and retorted, "Don't bother, they look nothing like me."  "Oh ho ho! So there are wanted posters for your arrest."  "Told you, pissed off the wrong people." "Then what are you doing in Texas, you know they love their extradition treaties."  "It's the last place anyone would expect to find me honestly. Well, except maybe Alaska and I'm not going there."  She laughed.

There was a soft knocking on the door. She grabbed her knife and stood behind the door. He nodded approvingly, then opened it. It was just a worker bringing their breakfast. He thanked the young man and closed the door. She sat on the edge of the bed eating and humming. She couldn't remember the last time she had CHEESY scrambled eggs and CRISPY bacon. So simple, so divine! "Thank you James."  "Indeed." He had his down faster than a sailor drops a 'torpedo'. She was loathe to brush the flavor off her teeth, but she had bad morning breath, as she didn't want the eggs getting cold. Mmm, vanilla mint,... not sure what the paste was made of. still so amazing compared to just water.

He slid up behind her when she was done rinsing. "Any way I could talk you into round two this morning."  "I suppose, it's been a while, who knows when I'm getting it next, and you didn't kill me in my sleep, so that's a plus."  "Wow, if that's all it took to get someone in bed, I don't think I'd go a day with out."  She playfully slapped his arm.   "Just saying."  She rolled her eyes and turned to face him.  He leaned down for a light kiss of her lips. "So, you seem to have something particular in mind," she observed.   "Yeah, warming my cock inside you again..." "Wow, how romantic." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. "No, I mean..."  He interrupted, "I know what you are referring to, and yes... I wouldn't mind being a bit more...assertive."  "I could be up for that... So long as if I say enough, you stop."  He smiled, and purred,"Mmmm... you familiar with safe words," an inch from her ear.  "I've heard... never had the opportunity."  "Should always have one, no matter what... even for what we did last night. How about Banana?"  She laughed lightly, "Sure, banana works."

"Come over to the bed soldier," he tugged on her hand lightly. "Sir, I have to use the can."  "Very well private, make it quick."  Rather than go to the communal, she used the emergency bucket in the corner and set it outside the door to be emptied. When she was done washing her hands she returned to where Mr. King was sitting on the bed. He guided her down to sit on his lap. His smile looked regal, he looked in his natural element, a spark in his eye. "Welcome back Miss Honda," he pulled back her hair and kissed her neck. "I'm glad you didn't keep me waiting." Oh God, why did that just cause a stirring in her. The threat in his voice sending vibrations right through her. "I wouldn't dream of it Sir."   "Good, because I would hate to have to punish such a loyal soldier. You are a loyal soldier aren't you Kate."  "Yes Sir, very loyal."  He was now nibbling on her ear. "Who are you loyal to? Go on, tell Sgt. King who you are loyal to." His hand snaked to her inner thigh, simultaneously pulling her tighter onto his lap and getting his fingers intimately closer to her center... but just out of reach. She stiffened and arched into him. Oh god, was he really a sergeant, if so, what territory, well his name was fake. Maybe this was just a fantasy of his. She swallowed not knowing if this was a test, or even in the fantasy what answer would please him. Then again, she did wear a Monroe Republic uniform and he still wanted her, so... "President Monroe, Sir."  He hissed in through his teeth, and she felt his member twitch under her.  "There's a good girl," he cooed. He licked up her jawline. His hand closed over her throat firmly and not cutting off the air. "But you hesitated, why?"  "Enemy territory, Sgt. King. Don't know who's listening. Rather stay alive to gather intel."   His hold let go, and he shifted her some, angling her more so she was facing him a bit. She could see the fire in his eyes, she had almost no warning as his tongue darted into her mouth. There was barely a pause of lips and parting and admission, it was so fast. and then his tongue was lapping at anything it could find, so hungry to be a part of her. He laid her down on the bed, pulling her shirt off and tossing it to the floor. A hand possessively taking a firm hold of one of her breasts, and kneading it. He was over top of her, thrusts coming erratically between her legs. Just as quickly as the kiss had come, she was now over top of him, James holding her hips and moving her like a deli slicer against his clothed length. How he had this kind of energy she didn't know, but it was like he was possessed. ...and still the whirlwind was amazing. His touches like electricity. He was rough, but somehow this was different than the times a few arseholes had tried to force her. Slowly his breathing was slowing, and the fire turning to embers in his eyes. He brought her back down for a more languid loving kiss for about a minute. "Private Honda, go grab the condom out of the front pocket of my bag." She blushed and ducked her head shyly "Yes Sir!" She saluted and it set her a little harder on his penis and rubbed her butt on his balls. He moaned in pleasure. "Now." he growled. Oh Shit! Halfway there, he remembered he had to move the delicate adornments from the bottom of his bag to the front when hauling rocks. He didn't need her to see them. Yet at least. "Actually, bring the whole bag here." She turned around for a second, when he sounded so unsure of himself and out of character. She mentally shrugged and retrieved the bag. (He declothed the rest of the way while she was up.) He got the condom out and had her set the bag on the floor near the foot of the bed.  
He had just finished putting on the protective skin, when her mouth started warming his penis more than it was already. "Unt uh uh. Off" She gave him a pouting look. "I didn't tell you you could do that. Lean over the bed, butt in the air." He didn't want to use his belt, but where was a riding crop when you needed one. Ah yes, there was a shoe horn on the windowsill, perfect! He went to grab it. He gave her three whacks, hard enough to leave bruises for a couple days, but not any real damage. It made her wince and squirm. "Now, Honda, are you ready to follow orders?"   "Yes Sgt. King."  "Up."  She stood up, he laid back on the bed, then crooked his finger for her to follow. Gods above, this was amazing! He hadn't had the pleasure in so long. And most of them were bowing before him because they desired to bask in his power. Here she was just willingly bending to his will for her own pleasure, trying something new, nothing more. He missed being in power, so this soothed his soul. It was great having sex and not being feared. Well, *he* was feared, but she didn't fear the man before her. She hovered over him, and they guided their parts to match together, like a crane lowering precious cargo. Oh, this was blissful torture. He waited as she adjusted. He felt the final slip, then finally the hug of seduction. He looked up into her eyes and he could see the euphoria wasn't all his. The only thing holding her back was the uncertainty of her position with him, yet it was the same thing keeping her senses alive. "Do you want me to release you from the formalities?"   She thought about it a moment. "No Sir, I just don't want punishment."  "All pleasure then." He guided her head down and kissed her forehead. "Then safe in my arms you'll be," He hugged her a moment. His cock twitching inside her, She moaned and gripped around him, her back tensing. He let her back up. "Private Honda, ride me as if you were hanging on for deal life to a crazed mustang."  "Yes sir." The song 'Rodeo' popped into his head and he chuckled. "Sir?" she quirked an eyebrow. "Brooks, Rodeo." "Ah." and she laughed.  He bucked. and soon there was so much sweat that they could have been in a rodeo. Thankfully without the blood, or the crowds, and the dust was outside. As another heatwave flew over his skin and the control shifted to his corner, she could feel him getting an idea. They hadn't changed this up as much as they had last time, other than who was doing the thrusting. She had control one more time, and then in a dizzying turn of events she was on her back and there was a turbine thrusting into her. Her head had barely stopped spinning when she felt her climax mounting. She did not keep quiet this time, and she was sure all the hotel neighbors knew his fake name now. Probably a few passerby on the street too. Yup, there was clapping.... Rodeo indeed. He kissed her nose. He was thrusting slowly in her, but she was sooo sensitive. "Banana Banana Banana!"  "All of it, or just that?" he pointed to his dick.  "Just this, she pointed to her lower self."  "And here I didn't get the chance to order you to be loud," he purred. She could picture him being a big tiger. Shere Khan, Tail Spin. Yup definitely similar. *mental face palm*   "You did well Private Honda, I may have to send word for a promotion for you."  "I don't think that would be fair sir."  "Yes, but we have to reward loyalty don't we. But before we discuss the matter further, there is some unfinished business that needs attending." He inclined his head southward (geographically, it would have been East.) She got the hint and slid lower on the bed. She was about to use her mouth, when he spoke up "Hands will be fine if you wish." He got his answer when his sheathed penis was once again enveloped in moist wetness. She angled herself around so that he'd have a nice view of her wet core. He traced lightly around it, making her moan and squirm. He was enjoying what it felt like, the tingling vibrations going through him. Still... "Turn back around, I want to see your face." She bobbed her head in acknowledgement and did as asked. His hands tightening around her ears as he came. He wished it was into her mouth so he could kiss her and pretend it tasted like someone else. But that was a dangerous thought, one that almost got him killed many times over.  
As she curled up into his side, and he wrapped an arm around her, he whispered "banana."

"Hopefully I didn't hurt you too badly."  "I'll be behind for at least a day, she admitted."  "I'll pay for another night for you then."   She looked taken aback, "You don't have to, I agreed to this."  "You're right, but I like to think I still have some manners."   "Alright then Mr. Civilized Criminal."   He smiled and kissed her nose. "Thank you for the fun."   She blushed, "It was fun."  He supposed he could stick around one more day, just to make sure she got out of town safely. He watched wistfully from the bed as she got washed up. He longs to settle down somewhere and to be loved. She noticed him smiling, and smiled back. She also noticed behind the happy now, there was sad regret in his eyes. She started putting on her uniform. He rushed over from the bed, "What are you doing?!"  "Going out to trade. If I'm in town I have to be making money somehow."  He relaxed. The hand that had been gripping her upper arm in protest, now rubbed it affectionately.  "Not that it's any of your business."  "Right," he thought to himself bitterly. "Right, but it was just a fuck, I can't be concerned about you", he snapped out. At first she thought he was being possessive, but then she see the hurt and panic. She laid her hand and then head on his chest.  "Tell me you hadn't fallen for me so quick, tell me that you weren't trying to keep me, tell me it is because you've lost too many someones. Tell me honestly."  It was something about the sincerity radiating from her, but he couldn't hide the truth from her. "I have fallen for you... just not in the typical way.... I don't know how to describe it. ...but in no way did I think you were some possession (Well, she is mine... just not in the way she thinks...), and I have lost way too many someones."  She gave him a big hug full of love. "I hate to think that I'm the cause of so many someones loosing so many more someones... but I'm grateful to have had the chance to save a lot of someones too. It's the saving people that keeps me going."  He knew what she meant. "Like Jeremy,"[2] he said out loud fondly. He hadn't meant to.  "Who?"  Startled, he looked down at her, "...an old friend. Me and another buddy saved him from bandits in the early days after the blackout."  "Ah."  "And in a way, you've helped save me, reminded me what I'm fighting for." He near absentmindedly touched his fingers to his lips and closed his eyes.   "Who is she?"   He opened his eyes and looked quizzically at her. "Nosy aren't we Private."   She stuck her tongue out at him. "Always. You never know what intel General Monroe will find useful." She winked.  He smirked and nodded a bit. "Of course." He cradled her neck in his hand and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue sliding over them. She allowed him entrance and their tongues danced gently around each other for a bit. He pulled back and playfully slapped her butt, "Well, you better hop to it, daylight is wasting away."  She continued buttoning her shirt. She looked down, It would have to be ironed before she left town. She grimaced. It would have to do for now. "Well, I wouldn't be if you didn't keep distracting me."

She was done going over the items in her pack and was tying up her boots when an idea flitted into her head. She smirked and it reached her voice. "I'd swear you have a crush on the President himself the way you get so worked up every time you hear his name."   Bass full out laughed at the absurdity of the suggestion. "Naw, it's just the idea that _you_ can get so worked up over someone in such a position. Few men admit to it, but most men strive for that kind of power."  She snorted, "Nice deflection."   "But still the truth Miss _Honda_ " He was like Hannibal toying with Clarice. He wanted to say "Chew on this through out the day; I'm Icarus in this story." but he figured she was smart enough that that would have been a dead giveaway. Instead he said, "I'll see you when you return."

She slung her pack over her shoulder, nodded, and headed out the door after her third check of straps, weapons, etc.

When she returned, it was much like the previous evening, except there was an odd combination of calm and anxiety radiating from him, and dinner was ready. It was a mash of corn, oatmeal, bacon, and strawberries. Odd, but she wasn't complaining. House dinner apparently. Cheap, but filling. Bread and butter came free.

"So, how was it?" he asked companionably.   "Not as well as I had hoped, but better than expected. This town loves their biscuit root, so I got a good price for what I had left. Unfortunately the price of gopher is going way down in favor of pig rat."   He hmph'd at that, "dirty invasive vermin." (Pig rat referring to Nutria. Large aquatic rat capable of a lot of destruction.)  "Yeah, well, I'm not suited for catching them. I'll switch to collecting firewood or something. I always find a way. Some guy at the watering hole was claiming there's treasure in South America. Sounds like a fool's errand to me, but if the world's going to hell up here, I may try my luck down there some day."  "An ear to the ground, and eye on the sky, I say."   "Good advice there Sergeant"  He kissed her on the lips "We'll work on the title later."   She gave him a questioning look, but he looked back innocently, having already shoved a spoonful of the gruel into his mouth and smiled, pointing at it with the spoon. She gave up and dug into her own after dressing down.

Until bed time they just discussed life, some fighting strategies (she didn't ask where he knew from), about their plans, the people they missed, and for the heck of it, what their perfect world would look like.

"I'm going to miss you when this is all over Miss Honda."  "Really?"   "Yeah, you'd make a good friend."   "Thanks," she blushed. It was happy moments like this that he missed from the pre-black out world. How could she possibly still manage to smile after all that she had been though.  "I don't normally say this.... but if you don't cramp my style you can tag along," she offered.  "Naw, I'd be more likely to get you killed if we were caught together. ...and I really do have my own things to get onto doing."  "Hopefully one day we will meet again."  "I do hope so." After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "How do you keep going on smiling?"  A smile washed over her face and her eyes looked like she was somewhere else, "It's the story of my last name. There was this anime called Fruits Basket,"  "Oh yeah, one of my cousins used to watch it... I'm not too familiar with it though... go on..."  "The main character was Tohru Honda. Despite losing both her parents, being homeless for a while, she always kept a positive attitude. A family eventually took her in, but they were cursed and had many problems of their own. She always did her best to help them see the bright side of things and seen the best of them, sometimes even at her own peril. I always looked up to her. When the blackout came I wanted to always remember her positivity; I knew I had to try to be her. ...but more assertive, she was too apologetic."  "Wow, that's pretty deep. But a unique approach to surviving in this world."  (She left out the part that she also changed it to hide her family from the Republic. That's something she never told anyone. You can't really trust where loyalties lie.) "We each did what we had to do."  "No kidding," He ran a hand through his hair.

That night they slept well, snuggled in each others arms. For the most part. There was only a total of three freak outs. Not saying who had more. Still, there was more sleep than if they had been alone.

They left town together, and as she went to part from him he asked her to wait. "Just a little something to remember me by, in case we don't see each other again." He dug around in his bag for a bit until his fingers traced over what he was looking for. His fist curled around them, hiding what was in his hand as he laid them into her palm. He pulled her in for what she thought was a half hug at first. There was a mischievous lilt to his voice as he asked at her ear, "So, What was it like sleeping with your General?" He pulled back from her, cat with the canary look on his face, and in her hand were two double M lapels. Her jaw dropped as she stared back up at him.

 

 

\- - - - - - - -

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] I grabbed this out of the recesses of my brain. In my mind for the story it is somewhere in the southern portion of the Plains Nation. There really is a Marpole though, but it is in British Columbia, CAN. I suppose a family moved from there to down south in the story, (no idea why they'd want to) and named it after home... as people do. I see no reason to change the name.
> 
> [2] in my head canon Bass didn't shoot Jeremy, just had him imprisoned. So, in some of my stories, this one included, that's how it went down. (or not, up to you, the memory of the earlier years were still a fond one for Bass.)
> 
>  
> 
> Being me I wanted to write a few more sentences at the end to wrap up the story, but the editorial side of me says it is absolutely perfect where I ended it at. Absolutely perfect... and I agree. *throws imaginary script pages over her shoulder*
> 
> Rewatching Season One I was trying to wrap my head around how I ever accepted the Charlie/Bass pairing, and I tell you, it has to be the damn good fanfics. Charlie/Miles/Bass was my gateway drug. Well, one night I was trying to figure out a casual sex scenario in my head for Bass and Charlie and my brain just wasn't having it. It brought up my RP character and I was like "Naw..." but the seed was planted, and this grew. Originally it was a one night, one sex scene story... from thought to screen I get overly verbose. So, this is like a fan fiction of my head canon. >.< I don't know if this actually would have happened or not, but figured I might as well share. Poor poor Kate getting used for our amusement. Life is hard enough for her as it is.
> 
> \- - - -  
> New notes:  
> [ **Please don't play with Kate with out permission.** I made her up for my cosplay. She is very special to me... and I already feel bad enough using her in this fashion. *hides from embarrassment and hopes Kate never reads this* Psst! Self... she's in our imagination. *self gets patted on the shoulder by imaginary self of wisdom* ]  
> [Virtual bonus points If anyone can guess where I picked her first name from. Hint; another popular TV show that aired in the past two decades, and would have been pre-blackout.]
> 
> Clara sort of looks like an older Gilly from GoT
> 
> BTW, I imagine the hotel to be something similar to the Walnut Ridge Mansion ...but a bit more squat perhaps. and something a bit more squarely U shape.
> 
> Also, for those that didn't know, scientists speculate U.S. presidents age four times as fast while in office. (I imagine Bass had it worse.)
> 
> and the analogy of how fast Bass ate his breakfast, half came about because of the military guys I know and half Miles in 'Get Some' by Buttercups3. *shakes head & pinches bridge of nose* the imagery that gets burned into our heads from those conversations.


End file.
